Is It Too Late
by kiki-chan3410
Summary: (COMPLETE)(Sequel is now out!) The world is once more reset and once more the monsters make it up to the surface. Sans hates Frisk for ripping away everything from them again. But is it really Frisk causing the resets or something entirely? (Female Frisk X Sans)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone!**

 **I hope everyone is having an awesome spring break!**

 **And as you can clearly see what my new obsession is hehe.**

 **Well, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 _My whole body pulsed as trembles of pain shot through my body like a lightning rod. My vision began to fade as I stared up into the sky grabbing onto nearby rocks tightening my grip as if it was supposed to keep me grounded. Even as the summer sun still towered in the sky I shivered feeling colder than I ever had. A tear fell down my face as a sharp pain once more shot through my body._

 _'I failed again' I thought, tears falling like a waterfall, 'I didn't make it to the top this time'. It got darker and darker with each passing second and before I fell back into the abyss I could have sworn a figure was towering over me. 'I'm sorry Sans. I broke our promise' and the last thing I heard was the sound of laughter._

 _'Nighty Nighty Frisk'_

 **RESET**

I gasped awake I was breathing hard and my body ached so much it felt like I had run a marathon just a day before. I wiped the sweat from my brow as I looked over at my clock to see the time.

It was 1:45 AM. It wasn't unusual for me to wake up at this hour, ever since I left the underground I been having one nightmare after another. They were always different but had the same plot. Death.

Sometimes it was about me dying in the most horrible and cruel ways or sometimes it was about me killing every monster in the underground. It hurts my heart to think that in my dream I had killed so many people, even the people I held so dearly to my heart.

But lately, I have been having the same dream over and over. Being surrounded by darkness, feeling pain I had never imagined, and feeling as if someone was watching me as I suffered. I could almost feel their amusement on some nights.

Getting out of bed and into my own personal bathroom, Toriel thought it best that I have my bathroom when we moved to the surface. Since she and Asgore had so much fur she wanted me to have my own bathroom since I didn't shed as much and didn't have to clean the bathroom as much as they had too.

Going on autopilot I instinctively went to my nightly routine of watching my face then grabbing drinking a bit of water from the sink. I used to go downstairs to get water but I always ended waking one or the two and after doing it so many nights in a row they started to get worried so I thought it best to start drinking from the sink so I wouldn't bother them.

After drinking a bit of water I placed the cup gently on the sink as I looked at myself in the mirror as I do every night. And every night I get the same results, 'Despite it all it's still me' I thought to myself though I don't know why. It seems that I expect there to be someone else looking back at me in the mirror, someone that I really don't want to see, though I don't know who nor do I ever want to find out.

I observed myself in the mirror as if to find some difference in my appearance but nothing. I'm a lot older now than I was after leaving the underground, I have the same round face and squinty eyes, my hair was slightly touching my shoulder, and I am a bit taller now. Though still short for the average 16-year-old.

I sighed as I went to bed grabbing my laptop and earphones on the way there. I knew that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight I started to watch the anime's Alphys wanted me to watch.

 **~Next Morning~**

Hearing the alarm go off I swiftly reached over to turn it off sighing sadly, 'I was on the best part!' I thought to look longingly at my computer screen but I knew I was going to get in trouble if Toriel saw me using it at this time. Getting up to start my day I calmly got ready even though it was the beginning of summer vacation Toriel and Asgore thought it was important for a family to have breakfast together.

That's because even though it was summer vacation they wanted to leave the school open for a daycare, summer camp, and summer school. I thought that was a little much for them to do all at once but Toriel was always determined. But luckily monsters and a few curious humans, who wondered what it would be like to teach monsters will be there to help them. Giggling at my inside joke once I had on my favorite striped blue and purple shirt, with a pair of MTT brand blue Jeans, and black sneakers I went downstairs.

"Well good morning my child. How did you sleep" Toriel asked once I entered the kitchen, wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt and a dark blue skirt that went up to her ankles. She didn't wear shoes since it seemed they bother her feet. "Good. Morning Mom" I lied, I never grew out of being quiet so everyone is used to me being quiet and nonchalant and short answers though I wish I wasn't like that. But I guess you can say it's my security blanket no one can tell if anything is bothering me so it doesn't make me look weak. "Go ahead dear the food is already on the table. I'll be there in a moment to bring the raspberry pie" I nodded walking to the dining room to see Asgore waiting patiently drinking tea wearing a blue shirt with yellow flowers and a pair of grey shorts with no shoes on.

"Well, good morning my child. How did you sleep" Toriel asked once I entered the kitchen, wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt and a dark blue skirt that went up to her ankles. She didn't wear shoes since it seemed they bother her feet. "Good. Morning Mom" I lied, I never grew out of being quiet so everyone is used to me being quiet and nonchalant and short answers though I wish I wasn't like that. But I guess you can say it's my security blanket no one can tell if anything is bothering me so it doesn't make me look weak. "Go ahead dear the food is already on the table. I'll be there in a moment to bring the raspberry pie" I nodded walking to the dining room to see Asgore waiting patiently drinking tea wearing a blue shirt with yellow flowers and a pair of grey shorts with no shoes on.

"Good morning young one," Asgore said smiling lovingly. I smiled back, "Good morning Dad," I said softly grabbing the tea packet and make some tea for myself. I found that most human children thought it strange that I would drink tea since it was uncommon for them to drink tea. "All done I hope you weren't waiting long," Toriel says as she enters the room looking apologetic. "Nonsense dear come and let us eat," Asgore says while I shake my head to show that it was alright.

We had a peaceful breakfast just the three of us though I found myself distracted as my mind continuously went to the dream from last night. "You alright dear" Toriel asked a bit concerned. "I'm fine. Just tired" I said smiling trying to cover up the distress I was feeling. "If your sure" Toriel says going back to her meal. 'I can never tell her' I thought sadly, 'I can never tell anyone. They'll probably think the worst of me and think there is something wrong with me.'

After breakfast, I went to say goodbye to them, "Where are you going dear?" Toriel asked, "Oh that's right you're going to hang out with your friends today" Toriel stated as she warmly gave me a sweet bear hug. "Well be careful dear," Asgore says as he sits reading the paper in his large armchair in the living room. "Okay goodbye!" I waved as I walked out the door.

Today I am going to be hanging out with Papyrus and Undyne at her new gym she created. Undyne is a trainer there who humans acknowledged to be very strong that many people all over the world who are famous and otherwise come to her to train so they could get stronger. But Undyne's training was no joke as many would quite half way through because of how painful her training was.

She likes to give Papyrus and I free lessons and for us, it was a lot of fun since sometimes she likes to put it in a form of a game of sorts for us. And since Alphys and she are together she likes to tweak the gym up a bit so nothing can get broken since Undyne is so strong.

My face as I knew who else was going to be there as well as a skeleton wearing a blue sweater came to mind.

 _Sans_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone.**

 **And please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone with a new chapter!**

 **Yay!**

 **Also to let you know that I'm very good with puns or jokes**

 **so Sans might very different than what you're used to.**

 **But I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ever since I could remember Sans has always hated me but even though I was nothing but nice to him for all these years that we've known each other. Every time I was over with Papyrus, Sans would ignore me and would only talk to Papyrus but in a way that when he would talk he would refer to us so Papyrus wouldn't know.

There was even a time when I was little Toriel and Asgore had errands to do and no one could watch me and poor Papyrus wanted to but couldn't since back then he started going to the culinary arts school to become a chef since becoming a royal guard was out of the question. So he volunteered Sans to do it and everyone knows that Sans can't say no to Papyrus so when Toriel dropped me off, I couldn't lie but I was really excited.

Even though Sans would give me the cold shoulder he always someone that I wanted to hang out with. I would see how he interacted everyone, humans and monsters alike and I have always thought that he was the coolest. But I always thought that the reason he didn't like me was because I wasn't cool enough to hang around him. And to have the opportunity to make me nearly jump for joy on his doorstep.

Like always Toriel apologized to being forced to take care of me he just shook his head telling her some joke about her not worrying about it. Which made me and her laugh since growing up with someone who likes jokes and puns I liked it a lot.

Sans had promised that he and I would have lots of fun together which made me super excited thinking we were going to do all sorts of awesome things together but once Toriel walked out through that door. The room shifted into something fierce. There was a tension that wasn't there before as I looked to Sans to ask what was happening only to see him look directly at me with an eyeless cold stare. I felt a shiver roll down my back and what he said next nearly gave me a heart attack,

"I don't want you bothering me while I'm sleeping upstairs and if you go outside and get hit by a car that's your problem. But if I find that you went into the kitchen and use a knife there will be hell to pay. And don't you dare go into Papyrus's room, do you understand?" Sans said threateningly as his left eye began to glow. I nodded quickly afraid of what he might do next, a smile appeared on his face as his eyes turned back to normal, "Good" he said cheerfully then teleported into the room.

After that I learned to bring my own snacks after that since now I'm afraid to go into the kitchen now without Papyrus being home. Walking to the gym I thought back on that time thinking of how I would cry silently so I wouldn't wake Sans and have him get mad at me.

"HUMAN!" I looked up to see Papyrus waving happily from his driveway, smiling happily I waved back, "GREETINGS HUMAN! ARE YOU GOING TO THE ROYAL GUARD?" referring to the gym, I nodded.

"GREAT COME NOW HUMAN I'LL DRIVE YOU TO THE GYM SINCE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE A SUPER COOL CAR" I nodding in agreement as I watched Papyrus pump his chest out in pride. He was wearing blue jogging pants, a white sweatshirt, and a pair of red running shoes. Just as I was going to get in the car a heard a sharp voice call out from behind me, "Going somewhere"

I quickly turned to look behind me to see Sans standing just outside the door of the house glaring at me with so much hate that I couldn't even comprehend and I knew he was referring to me and before I could reply "WE ARE GOING TO THE GYM" Papyrus replied obliviously of the tension that was increasing. 'Why? Why do you hate me so much?' I thought sadly as I watched the brothers interact. I watched how happy Sans as he talked to his brother smiling with genuine happiness watching as he told his brother a joke and laugh as Papyrus stomped his feet in anger.

I realized long ago and fairly quickly that he was a kind-hearted monster who is loved by all, even me. How he would talk to anyone as if they were long-time friends, joking around with them and telling jokes, laughing and having a wonderful time. Sans turned away from his brother when Papyrus turned away in anger for his stupidity, glaring angrily at me with a cold stare; with everyone but me.

~At the Gym~

Well to keep it short Sans decided to come with us for obvious reasons as he doesn't like it when Papyrus and I are alone together. We trained with Undyne for a few hours and having a wonderful time with how much fun we were having. But something strange had happened.

Papyrus sat with Sans and Alphys, as she is almost always here to watch Undyne train humans and monsters alike because she likes how cool Undyne is. Papyrus was told to sit out on this training since Undyne decided she wanted to go one on one with both of us separately with a little go at boxing.

Though this was a precaution just in case something was to happen to me but I highly doubt it I was more the pacifist type anyway. "Come on Frisk swing harder! You're not gonna be able to fight with a swing like that!" Undyne yelled as she coached me. When it came to serious training it was a big deal for her as she got into her Undyne the Undying from the Underground.

I nodded as I charged at her pulling an arm back when suddenly we weren't at the gym anymore. We were in the underground and as I charged at her I was surprised to see not a glove but a knife in my hand. I tried to stop but I couldn't stop myself from slashing her viciously with the knife across the chest. Then suddenly my chest began to hurt reaching to my chest I fell to the ground tears falling down my face as I recalled how sad Undyne looked when she turned to dust.

The pain surged through me viciously, 'I killed her!' I thought, 'Please no I could have never-' Sobs 'Undyne I'm so sorry!' I sobbed into the darkness.

Frisk...

Frisk!

FRISK!

I opened my eyes finding myself surrounded by my friends realizing that I could feel the tears running down my face and my hand holding tightly to the front of my gym shirt that Undyne always lean's me. "Undyne!" I yelled looking desperately at Undyne to see if she was injured, "Are you okay!"

"I'm okay!" Undyne yelled concerned, "What about you collapsing like you did are trying to give us a heart attack!" "ARE YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN!" Papyrus's loud voice rang out sounding deeply concerned. "I'm alright," I said finally feeling a little ridiculous since Undyne looked fine obviously. There was no way I could ever do that to her, "I just a slight fainting spell that's all." "A-are you sure?" the ever timid Alphys asked as she observed me for any signs of injury. "Yes I'm fine just haven't been sleeping very good that's all," I said convincingly.

"Geeze kiddo you really gave us a scare there," Sans says as he appears with a cup of water. I was surprised at how concerned and worried he was, as the expression on his face wasn't forced or fake, it was genuine. And he called me kiddo. This is the second time in my whole life that he has ever called me that.

 _The first was when I was starting to get bullied from the human teenagers from the human school. They wanted to make me pay for bringing the monsters up from the underground, for causing humans to lose their jobs because of the monsters, for having monsters as neighbors and they blamed it all on me. They would beat me up any chance they could get._

 _One day it got worse as one of their parents had lost their job to a monster and it was causing problems at home from what I could tell. "This is all your fault that we're struggling! You freak!" the boy yelled swiftly kicking me in the stomach. "Grab her!" he yelled ordering the boys to pull me up taking this chance using some of the skills that I was beginning to learn from Undyne I kicked one of the boys in his happy place and elbowing the other swiftly in the stomach._

 _I took this opportunity to run away from them into the park in town I could hear the older boy yelling at the two for allowing me to get away. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest as I ran quickly to find a place to hide._

 _For what felt like a century I finally found a hiding place in the bushes full of roses. The thorns stung as I moved furiously inside until I was completely out of sight. I was completely covered in scratches and it hurt so much when I moved. "Look around she couldn't have gotten far" The leader yelled nearby I quickly placed a hand over my mouth so couldn't hear how harsh I was breathing from the complete fear that was thundering through my body._

 _"I think I heard something from over there" one of his lackeys yelled pointing to the other side of the park. "Let's go before she gets away!" The leader yelled running to that direction. Once they were out of sight I quickly pulled out my cell phone hesitating as my finger hovered over Toriel's name. I didn't want to call her get her all worried and another came to mind as I clicked on to Sans name instead._

 _He wouldn't answer my calls since he hardly ever does so I let him several messages. "Help me Sans. There's a group of humans who are chasing after me!" "I'm at the park please help me! I don't know how long they'll finally figure out where I am!" "Please, Sans (Sobs) Please help me... I can't do this on my own, please"There coming back (Sobs) I can hear them (Sniffles) Please help me please!" And just as I was going to leave another one, "Help me plea- AAAaaaaahhhhhh!" I was pulled from under the bush the thrones scraping against my skin harshly as I was roughly pulled out, "There you are" The leader said pleased grinning at me._

 _I shook furiously in fear, "Now boys lets teach her a lesson!" stomping harshly onto my stomach. I gasped for air as I could hear them laughing as they continued to launch an all out attack on me as they beat me to a pulp. When I couldn't take anymore suddenly it all stopped I could hear screaming from all around me._

 _"Fuck! What the fuck are you!"_

 _"Run it's a monster!"_

 _"Let him go! AAAahhhh!"_

 _"It hurts! It hurts!"_

 _Then there was a thud and the sound of scurrying feet running away._

 _I was somewhat aware of someone picking me up and being surrounded by warmth. I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized that I closed to see Sans looking down at me with happiness and worry. That was the first time he ever looked me like that, "you alright kiddo?" I nodded crying softly. "I knew you would come" I whispered before falling unconscious. "Don't worry I got you. Just rest you're safe now" was the last thing I heard and it made me so happy as I smiled happily._

"May-maybe we should ask Toriel to c-come and get you, Frisk, if you aren't feeling well," Alphys asks referring to how bad I must like at this moment. "No, it's fine all I need is a bit of sleep and I'll be good as new" I reasoned trying to sound convincing. I didn't want Toriel to be worried about me for something so stupid. "If that's what it is you better go home sleep but next time I'll make sure to make you run a hundred laps around the gym if you collapse like that! It ain't my fault that you haven't slept you better come prepared!" Undyne laughed slamming a hand on my back that made me wince in pain on how tough she was.

"YES! DO TRY TO SLEEP I DON'T WANT MY FAVORITE HUMAN TO GET HURT! IN FACT I'M SURE MAKING SPAGHETTI MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU FEEL ALL BETTER!" Papyrus declared after years of going to school his cooking had changed drastically as before the food wasn't made too good but nowadays I couldn't get enough. It goes to show how much things have changed over the years well look at me I was just some 8-year-old pudgy kid that fell in a hole now a few years later I freed the monsters from the underground, defeated a large flower monster, got adopted into the royal family of monsters, and all of my very best friends were monsters. And not to top it off that I was now Monster-kind Ambassador.

Though Asgore took care of those things after realizing that I was much too young in the human world to be an ambassador but occasionally I come to meetings and interviews as a way of preparing myself for the future. I nodded excitedly as I could practically taste his mouthwatering spaghetti. Once I was back on my feet I continued to show how well I was as I continued to joke with them in my own Frisk like way. I began to feel that someone was watching me as I watched Sans stare at me with a suspicious and worried expression.

I felt special knowing that Sans was finally giving me the attention that I had always wanted. Smiling reassuring that I was indeed alright I headed into the locker room to change back into my clothes. Once entering the room knowing that no one would come in since they seemed too preoccupied with their fun to come in I reached into sweater pocket and pulled out a book. This book held everything that I was in it. Every single nightmare that held meaning was placed inside even the ones I want to always forget.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, another chapter is going your way!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I found this book one day in my room without any indication of where it might have come from. Though it seemed that Toriel had no idea where it had come from but I had found it in my closet one day after a few weeks after leaving the underground. And with all the nightmares that I was having, I used it to my advantage and began to write everything I could inside. It was a large leather brown book with a small bookmark so I could keep track of where I left off.

There has to be a reason that I would be having these nightmares and the voices, in the end, wasn't helping either. I started recording whenever I could especially how sleep deprived I have been for the last few years it doesn't help that when I could that I would take a nap. 'I guess I'm no better than Sans' I chuckled as I opened the book to begin writing about my findings.

"What you got there, human?"

I jumped in surprise dropping my book to the floor, "Sans! What are you doing in here?"

"Well, you've been acting kinda funny. Is there anything that I need to know about?" Sans asks looking very serious.

"Well...Uh no... actually just been a little tired lately that's all. Just been having nightmares is all" I said trying to reassure him that it was all right. Sans sighs, "Tell me something I don't know" he whispered.

"What?" I asked not quite hearing him.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to let you know that the everyone decided to have a sleepover at Undyne's tonight if you want to go"

"Yeah okay. I'll go and make sure to tell them that I'll go. Ugh... well goodbye Sans" I waved feeling a little awkward since this is the longest conversation that we ever had. But what made me confused is that I don't usually talk as much around anyone else but when I'm around Sans, I just can't shut up. I sighed grabbing all of my belongings and headed out the door, 'He even went back to calling me human again.'

"Yeah bye" Sans replies uncaringly without looking my way, which made me even more depressed. I left him there as I made my way to the others never realizing that Sans was staring intensely at the fallen book on the floor.

~In the gym~

"SO HUMAN WILL YOU LIKE TO PARTAKE IN THE SLUMBER PARTY AT UNDYNE AND ALPHYS'S HOUSE," Papyrus asked excitedly.

"Yeah it will be super cool since we can watch all that new anime that Alphys shown me" Undyne stated.

"Well uh Yeah their really good um what do you think Frisk?" Alphys asked timidly.

"Ok," I said nodding my head excitedly.

"WOWIE HUMAN! WORRY NOT HUMAN FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL INDEED MAKE YOU THE SPAGHETTI DURING OUR STAY JUST AS I PROMISED" Papyrus says proudly.

I nodded before telling them that I needed to ask my mom first before going, "Well go ask her already!" Undyne demanded.

I called Toriel, "Hello this is Toriel" I then told her about the sleepover, "I see well do have fun but make sure you grab your things at home so you are comfortable when you go over," I told her that I will then told her goodbye, "Well goodbye my child and have a wonderful time I love you" I love you too Mom" I replied smiling happily.

I told everyone that I could go and that I needed to go back home to get a few necessities before going over. They got super excited as they ushered me out the door so we could get the over with and get started to Undyne and Alphys's house. "Hey, where did that brother of yours go anyway Papyrus?" Undyne asked.

"I DO NOT KNOW BUT KNOWING THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S BROTHER HE IS PROBABLY LAZYING ABOUT SOMEWHERE!" Papyrus says annoyed as he heads back into only come out moments later with a sleeping Sans. "Where was he this time" Undyne sighs sometimes when Sans is at the gym he would sleep in the strangest of places that would on occasion ruin all of her 'good shit'.

"HE WAS IN THE LOCKER ROOM. HONESTLY, WHAT WOULD POSSESS HIM TO SLEEP IN SUCH A PLACE" Papyrus sighed sounding slightly annoyed. I shrugged he must have fallen asleep after I left.

~Home~

I was able to get all the things that I needed for the sleepover but when I reached into my pocket to get my book to put away into the bookbag that I was bringing I panicked to find only an empty space. 'Okay calm down if it's not here it has to be in Papyrus's car then. It must have fallen out while getting out of the car' I reasoned as calmed myself down and grabbed my bag and headed out after saying goodbye to my mom and dad.

Once inside the car, I looked around the backseat to look for it but I couldn't find it there either. "WHAT'S WRONG HUMAN?" Papyrus asked as he glanced back at me from the driver's seat.

"Nothing. I lost something" I said looking around under the seat just in case but still nothing. "WHAT YOU DID! DO YOU NEED HELP FINDING IT?" Papyrus asked shocked. "It's okay. It might be at home" I said.

"GOOD! I WOULD BE HIGHLY AGITATED IF I FOUND ONE OF MY PRIZED POSSESSIONS TO HAVE GONE MISSING" Papyrus says trying to act cool. I laughed silently to myself knowing that he would be more than agitated if one of his possessions were missing. Like one time when Sans decided to play a prank on him and hide all the pots and pans and Papyrus nearly had a meltdown when he finally realized that Sans was the one that took them away. Nearly stopped talking to Sans for a day before Sans got him over again by buying a new set of pots and pans that were nicer looking and more expensive.

Though I know that Sans never intended on buying them in the first place but wanted Papyrus to talk to him so he said it was all part of the plan to get him new cooking material. Even went as far as buy baking tools when he starting to learn how to bake at school to practice. And Papyrus couldn't stop talking about it for over a month. Speaking of Sans I could hear his soft snoring in the front knowing that Sans will sleep at any chance he could it wasn't surprising that he was sleeping right now but Papyrus didn't seem to mind like he usually would.

~Undyne's House~

We had a wonderful time, we played video games and watched a lot of animes, we even played a bit of board game to which Undyne and Papyrus were very competitive in which made it very interesting. Alphys picked the best anime to watch no one really talked until after it was over to discuss what was the best part of the episode they liked.

Though Sans is very lazy by nature everyone was nearly surprised on how he participated in everything that we did but didn't mean he didn't lack any material. It took everything we had to not let Undyne pulverize Sans for making too many bad puns and stop Papyrus from going insane from his stupid puns.

But I couldn't stop laughing it just made all the more fun even Alphys couldn't help but laugh every once in a while. I eventually got my mind off of my lost book and declared that if it wasn't at home that I will ask Undyne to check for me when she goes back to the gym tomorrow. I somewhat remembered dropping it in the locker room when Sans scared me but I wasn't going to ask him if has seen it because of our tense relationship.

We all went to bed late that night and I went to bed happy to be surrounded by all of my closest friends. But even they can't keep the dreams away.

 _It was dark where I was and I couldn't see anything around me I was starting to get scared as the feeling of pure dread enveloped me in its grip. I tried running but it felt as if I wasn't going anywhere._

 _'Hehehe'_

 _The sound sounded so ominous. The fear heightened to an all new level. "Who are you!" I yelled._

 _'Your worst nightmare' it whispered close to my ear, then my chest began to hurt as my soul was savagely ripped from my chest._

 _My soul so red before with my determination was beginning to blacken starting in the edges moving in._

 _'It will be a matter of time until your mine' the voice giggled._

 _"Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled as sudden visions of killing everyone that I have ever loved appeared. I screamed and screamed as each vision caused my chest to hurt more and more. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as their laughter ten fold the sound causing my head to pound in the most painful way as suddenly felt stabbing pain throughout my body as if I was being stabbed repeatedly over and over._

 _A hand appeared from the darkness and grabbed my throat tightly choking me, I couldn't move as the pain was too much to handle. When a face appeared from the darkness but all I could see dark dripping eyes piercing at me as it smiled viciously at me. Before charging at me, 'THIS WORLD WILL BE MINE!'_

I sat up quickly grabbing my chest and throat feeling my whole body ache panic set in when I realized that I was in a dark place. I looked around to see that I was in Undyne's living room with all of my friends sleeping all around me. Undyne and Alphys were sharing the couch, Papyrus was sleeping right next to me in a sleeping bag, and Sans was sleeping in an armchair with a blanket thrown over him from what I remembered was papyrus when he fell asleep during one of the episodes we were watching.

I quietly got up and made sure that I didn't bother anyone as I went to the hall bathroom never knowing that I was being watched. I did my normal routine as I always do and I looked at myself in the mirror. That dream really got to me and just thinking about the creature I had seen in my dream really freaked me out.

Just as my thoughts went to that creature my face suddenly transformed into a pale face with black dripping eyes. I quickly jumped away from the mirror pushing myself as much as I could into the wall as tears began to fill my eyes.

I slid down the wall and sobbed into my knees I never had that dream before and for it to happen as it did really freaked me out. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding furiously from the fear and pain that I was feeling. And knowing that I couldn't tell anyone really got to me as it made me feel like I did all those years ago loneliness.

There was a knock on the door, "Open up kiddo, it's me."

I don't know what possessed me to savagely open the door and jump into his arms. And I did and he seemed just fine with it as he stood there calmly and gently moved his boney finger through my hair. He gently pushed me inside the bathroom then closed the door to lock it then pull me into his lap as he calmly brushed my hair. "Shh. Shh. It's okay" Sans whispers softly in my ear, "Shh if you don't want to talk about it then it's fine. Just please stop crying."

'Why is he being so nice to me?' I thought as I snuggled closer into his hoodie feeling my forbidden love for the skeleton increase. Having him hold me in this very moment caused me to feel a calm that I have ever felt before and I loved it so much just like I love him.

After some time, I finally stopped crying my heart feeling lighter than it ever was before. Just being in Sans arms made me as if I was more precious than any jewel and as he tried to comfort me it made me feel like a princess. And as I was pulling away believing that Sans would be uncomfortable proved me wrong as a pulled me back into his arms.

"Better?" he asked, I nodded feeling my face become inflamed by the large blush that was growing brighter and brighter on my face, "Here I brought you water" handing me a cup filled with water. "Thank you, Sans," I said smiling, my heart filled with warmth as I was filled with hope. 'Maybe we can finally be friends!' I thought happily. I believed finally after all these years Sans was starting to warm up to me that is until...

"Well don't expect me to do it again" choking on my water I looked up to see Sans glaring at me with a single glowing blue eye, and he looked sincerely pissed. "What?" I stuttered feeling a bit a fear crawl up my spine, I shakily placed my water next to me before I dropped it by accident.

"With you making all this racket, and honestly, you nearly woke Papyrus! Also here's your crap but don't expect me to do it again because if I see it again it goes into the trash" Sans hissed throwing my lost leather book roughly onto my lap. At that very moment my moment I could hear my very heart shatter into little pieces and finally into dust. He suddenly stood up causing me to fall harshly to the floor I winced in pain at the mistreatment the book spiraling to the other side of the room but I paid it no mind as I only had eyes for the royally pissed off skeleton that was glaring down at me with such hate that it was chilling.

"Pull this crap again and there will be nothing left of you when I'm done with you. So shut up and go somewhere else and cry like the baby that you are!" he harshly whispered as the pain in my chest returned but for another reason as I could hardly feel the tears fall down my face. 'Why did you pretend to care' I thought to watch as he turned around to walk out the door. With each step, he took trembled through my being as he opened the door then turned to glare at me one last time. "Now shut up people are trying to sleep and go outside in an alley lets see who will help you then" he closed the door quietly but harshly leaving me alone in complete silence with nothing but my thoughts.

"Why?" I whispered brokenly, "What did I do? Why do you hate me so much!" I crawled to the corner of the bathroom as I cried silently into my legs in fear that Sans would come back. The pain in my chest increasing but I ignored it so I could try to pick up the pieces of my now broken heart. Never knowing the still figure that stood just outside the door.

"Because I don't care anymore" he whispered as a single blue magical tear streamed down his cheekbone. That night he fell into a fitful and restless sleep as he left the broken girl behind.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone, I hoped you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys sorry for the delay!**

 **There was a glitch and I lost the chap so I had to do it again from scratch.**

 **Sorry! DX**

 **So anyway without further ado...**

* * *

3 weeks had passed since the incident and much has changed since then, well things drastically changed since then. The nightmares had grown much worse since that nightmare at Undyne and Alphys house. The face of that child's eyes filled with hatred and amusement glaring at me as their haunting laugh rolling down my spine, as black eyes dripping eyes stared at me through the void. Since that last episode, I stopped myself from sleeping and looking at mirrors believing that she would be there watching and waiting for me with that stare.

The stress of it all stopped me from eating, sleeping, hanging out with friends, socializing with my parents, even prevented me from being at home. My parents were hurt now that I stopped eating breakfast with them, my friends even more so now that I wouldn't answer their calls. Those haunting words that child had said to me, even all those images I had seen I didn't want to be around anyone just...

I stopped walking as I stared down to the forest floor feeling sadness and pain fill my chest, 'Just in case I decide to kill someone' I thought feeling tears fall down my cheeks. During these last few weeks once the sun rose from the sky I was out the door without much of a goodbye to anyone and walked to the forest that was nearby. I decided to start coming out here since during my episodes when walking to the park I had someone had walked into me. And there was a rage that I never felt before erupted from me as I began to yell at the monster, screaming words that I felt weren't my own. And at that moment, I had an urge I never felt before.

The urge to kill.

And it scared me beyond belief that once I got myself under control I quickly apologized to the monster and ran directly to the forest. I ran and ran until I found myself in a small field filled with flowers. And for the first time since the dreams, I felt at peace knowing that THEY can't have any control here. When I went home that night my parents must have caught the wind of what I did and confronted me, they scolded me for being so rude that that poor monster that I KNEW did nothing wrong that deserved my 'anger'. During this time, I felt my soul began to tremble as it throbbed with pain as I began to give attitude to them yelling at them and calling them names. I tried to stop myself but the words wouldn't stop I cried feeling so much remorse believing that once they saw my tears that it wasn't ME that was saying these horrid things. I tried to stop yelling but it wouldn't stop my voice sounded so cruel and vicious that just looking at their faces I knew they were shocked even a little bit afraid.

I covered my mouth biting roughly into my hand as I ran upstairs to my room as I slammed my bedroom shut. I could hear Toriel sobbing telling herself that she was a failure as a Mother while Asgore tried comforting her. I felt so much shame as I sobbed into my blood ridden hand not once relenting my grip from my hands. I had believed that if I let go those hurtful words would come stumbling out of my mouth again.

But even though that day was the worst day of my life I learned something important that day. That THEY activated when I'm surrounded by violence and even bad thoughts cause them to come to life and wreck havoc on my soul. And on that day that that field would become my new favorite hang out spot.

I walked to the field trying to feel emotionless as possible as the last few weeks events made my soul throb lightly. Throwing out those bad thoughts I felt a strange sense of deja vu hit me as it does every time that I'm here. Ever since the first time being here I had felt walking into the field the first time that I had been here before though I don't ever remember ever being here. I walked to the center of the field as I always do and I laid down as I looked up at the sky. Sometimes when I cloud gaze I would lay here for hours and let my mind wander though I try to not let my mind wander too much just in case THEY happen again. Though there is the occasional pulse from time to time other that that everything has been peaceful here but outside of this field was a soul burst waiting to happen.

Every time I walk to and from the field I can feel the stares of everyone around and most of them are not so pleasant, I guess word got around that I had yelled at a monster as well as to the 'royal' family and making them upset. And just as everyone began to turn their backs on me the calls I use to get constantly, one by one stopped. I took that as a sign that no one wants to be my friend anymore but even so my phone rung. Sweet, sweet Papyrus was still trying to get in touch with me even now, I feel terrible that I had caused him any discomfort or sadness for ignoring him these last few weeks. But, feeling determined, I was determined to make things right, with his soft gentle and loud nature (strange mix I know) I'm sure he'll make it all better. Grabbing the phone beside me I sat up I watched a happy Papyrus call screen stare excitedly at me, I reached for whatever determination that I could muster I answered the phone.

"WOWIE HUMAN YOU ANSWERED! I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD NEVER IGNORE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he nearly yelled through the phone, but even though his loud voice rang through my ears and bounced around in my head, it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"Yeah sorry Papyrus I was.. uh busy" I lied, though it was half true, keeping myself from going crazy was hard work and a lot of concentration.

"WELL... UH THESE LAST FEW DAYS I HAVE BEEN HEARING SOME UNSETTLING RUMORS. LIKE YOU WOULD EVER YELL AT A POOR MONSTER ON THE STREET OR YELL AT THE KING AND QUEEN IT IS SIMPLY PREPOSTEROUS!" Papyrus stated proudly, he sounded so sure of himself that would never do such a thing. And because of that beast, I would have never done it in the first place!

I have since believed that that beast was real and was trying it's hardest to get control of my body. For what I have no clue but it seems that the best way to break me was to give me visions of killing everyone around me. Like it wanted me to believe that I was capable of doing something so evil but I will never believe them because I will make sure that with my determination I can overcome it. But at this very moment listening to Papyrus praise of how I would never do something like that made my chest hurt. Made my soul hurt. 'I guess they thrive off the emotions of pure sadness too. I will have to take note of that in my journal' I thought sadly, as Papyrus continued on with his one-way conversation as well always did. Since I wasn't much for talking he basically did it for me.

"Yes," I croaked feeling the pain grow steadily bigger.

"-WHAT?" he asked sounding confused.

I nodded into the phone as I tried to hold back my tears, "Yes it's all true. I'm sorry Papyrus." I felt ashamed for telling him that but I could never truly lie to him he was too precious to me, too pure.

"I see..." he whispered, which he rarely does only if the situation affected him enough where he decides to whisper. I remember there had been a time when I was over at the skele-bros house and Sans wouldn't come out of his room, for obvious reasons, and it upset Papyrus as he whispered through the door to talk to him. And that's the only time I ever hear him whisper and this time I was the reason for it and I hated it.

He sighs, "Well worry not! I'm sure it was just a big understanding! And-" but I interrupted him, "NO! I meant it! I yelled, and I screamed! I said every word!" at that moment I knew that I had to cut ties with him as soon as possible if I ever have those 'pains' again I might actually hurt him. I rather hurt his feelings then have him disappear forever and in some ways he will. "I'm sorry Papyrus but I don't we should talk to eachother ever again!" I yelled tears falling rapidly down my face as the pain hit its breaking point ignoring Papyrus attempts to try and save our friendship.

But I slammed the phone shut as I fell to the ground gasping for breath, I yelled as the pain overcame me. The edges of my sight faded into darkness as I somewhat aware that I was still screaming. Then once again I fell into the void. And I was scared. Terrified even as I tried to stay awake but couldn't stop the pain, couldn't stop the darkness, couldn't stop the screaming! Make it stop! Please make it stop!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Welcome child, it's been a while.**_

* * *

 **Hey, everyone!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys off to another chapter!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I felt myself floating in the void, the pain in my chest, my soul, had stopped. For some reason, I felt at peace, I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by darkness. And to my relief, that monster wasn't here to greet me as it always does, too which was surprising since he's always here to greet me what I'm forced into the void.

 _ **I see you've finally awakened.**_

I heard a voice call from behind me, afraid, I turned quickly believing that that beast was somehow playing some cruel joke on me. But what I saw different, very different, much different than every dream and nightmare I have of this place. There sitting on the cold floor of the void was a worn skeleton whose face was cracked, the top of the right eye cracked up to his forehead while another crack going down his left cheek starting from under his eye down to his chin. And he had a small permanent smile that reminded me so much of Sans but some of his features reminded me of Papyrus.

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling slightly confused.

He tilted his head slightly to the side as he observed me. _**I see that you do not remember me then. Though I am not surprised this is my 5th time introducing myself to you after all.**_

"What are you talking about?"

 _ **Well, child, you are not the only one who is aware of the resets. And to be honest, it's** **quite** **irritating, to say the least. But never mind that let me introduce myself, my name is W.D Gaster, though you may call me Gaster if you wish.**_

Suddenly I felt a ringing sensation shoot throw my body at the familiarity of that name. Something inside of me told me that I could trust this monster.

 _ **That expression you wear is of someone who recognizes me. It seems that the void's hold over you is not yet tight. It is also been a long time that anyone has remembered me since I've fallen.**_

"What do you mean? What hold?" sounding a little desperate for answers and a little irritated that this monster has yet to answer any of my much-needed questions.

 _ **You see young one the void is trying to trap another victim in its grasps. The anomaly is trying to take a soul so that soul will stay within the void while he roams free. But that is something that I can not allow.**_

"But what does that have anything to do with me?"

 _ **You see it wants you.**_

"What! Why me?!" I asked furiously, "What could have I possibly done for it to want me!"

 _ **He wants your determination.**_

"But what does my determination have to do with this?" I asked confused.

 _ **It seems that the anomaly has done well to trifle with the code so you do not have a complete memory just like all the other monsters. You see child your determination can control the save and reload files.**_

"Yeah I know about them. What about it?"

 _ **The anomaly wishes to take control of the save and reload files and by doing will try to take over your body.**_

"But for what reason? Isn't he dead?" I said without knowledge, I felt shocked, ' How did I know that he's dead?'

 ** _I see that piece by piece being here is helping you bring back your memory. But it is the time that we remedy that._**

"What do you mean?"

 ** _It means that you will complete the contract._**

* * *

I woke up to find myself in the dead of night within the field that I was in before. I looked back onto the dream that I soon realized was no longer a dream.

 _ **Come to Ebott its time to finish what we started.**_

 _ **It's time to banish this anomaly from once it came.**_

And I agree with that full heartedly this MONSTER was trying to take over my life. Make me do things that I would never do and for it to come this far for it cause trouble with my friends and family this needed to end. And I knew exactly what I needed to do.

As I got up to walk in the direction of the bus stop I was then struck with the most terrible that I have ever felt since this whole thing began. I could feel blood crawling up my throat as coughed it out, watching as it dripped off my chin.

 _DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IT WILL BE THAT EASY TO GET RID OF ME!_

The voice boomed in my head as well as the pain my chest, at that moment all I wanted to do was to fall to the ground and lay there until the pain passed. But I knew that this pain will never go away until I did something about it.

Struggling through the pain I skyrocketed through the forest groaning and moaning as the pain continued to rise higher and higher with each step that I took. But I had to fight through this wasn't going to allow this monster to beat me. So I pushed through it and it felt like an eternity until I finally shot out of the forest and saw the bus stop a few feet away.

It was late at night so no one was around but I knew that there are several bus routes at this time as most monster work for long hours at their jobs and will come later into the night.

I nearly ran into the poll as I grabbed on tightly to the hard metal edges of the bus stop sign. I gripped onto it using it as an anchor to keep myself from the pain that I was feeling.

seconds, minutes, hours, maybe years may have passed when as I stood there waiting for the bus with the pain as my companion. I finally realized that the bus had arrived just as the door opened I quickly gave the money to the human fat driver as I bolted to the end of the bus to the very last seat.

Now it's the waiting game now let's see if I crack under the pressure before I get there without having to reload a save file.

* * *

'I guess I won' I thought smiling bitterly, the whole trip consisting of a total of 4 hours of two buses and a train then a 6-mile walk to the mountain. I was sweating profusely as I fought the pain valiantly as I stumbled at each step as it slowly brought me a step closer to the mountain.

Though despite the pain I felt strangely happy at being back here, it felt like I was going back home. I had another premonition while on the way here and even though I use to loathe them now I love them, I guess it goes to show how much that anomaly really screwed things over for me. Now instead of something dreadful and it wanted to me to forget this one made me happy, sad, and even cry. This premonition was the pacifist route as Sans would call it. Yes, Sans. I guess before this whole mess there was a timeline where Sans and I were the best of friends and in most more than friends.

This gave me the determination that I needed to carry on because after this maybe Sans and I can finally become closer after I explain this all to him. I felt happy just thinking about it. But after one premonition came into view another would follow and I believe that this was Gaster's doing and I will have to thank him when I see him next.

I thought of my family and I wondered if they were worried about me at all and I wondered if they even missed me at all.

I could finally see the mountain as it came into view, I struggled up the path to that familiar hole that I fell through as I was a child.

 _NO! NO! NO! I will not allow you to reach the top!_

The voice cried as the pain intensified ten fold I fell to my knees at the pressure as I nearly collapsed from the pain.

 ** _If you stop now child this will be for not!_**

 ** _And the cycle will begin again!_**

 ** _Quickly child, don't give up!_**

 ** _Stay determined._**

I could hear Gaster's voice in the background as it sounded so far away but his tone was so desperate and in so much pain, tears fell slowly down my cheeks. I struggled to my feet as I stumbled as another bout of pain surged through my body. I guess that monster finally realized how serious I was and was getting desperate but I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

Mustering all the strength and determination that I could gather I bolted up the path to the hole and with each step for some strange reason the pain began to lessen.

 **She no longer has control here. I made sure of that.**

After hearing Gaster say that, it was as if a wave of pure relief just swept through me I cried in sheer happiness as I was near the crater to the underground. And as the wind blew across my face swiftly and so lovingly as did my memories. I remembered every single timeline: pacifist and genocide. Though the bits and pieces still have yet to return. Such as memories of Gaster and why I know of him. I believe that the anomaly made it so that I wouldn't remember the contract that I had made with Gaster.

Everything that I was feelings about my friends and family, even Sans, especially Sans, it felt like I was part of a fairytale, swiftly grabbing my phone from out of my pocket I dialed a number all too familiar to me. Sans' number. It went to voicemail, of course, just as I made it to the crater; but, I knew that he was awake because of the same nightmares as I do; the genocide route. Looking up to the sky as the sun was about to rise and peak over the horizon I was about to leave a voicemail when suddenly...

 _ **I WON'T LET YOU GO WITHOUT A FIGHT!**_

Stabbing pain erupted in my chest as if someone was stabbing me continuously in the chest, I screamed in pain only to be cut off from the blood spewing out of my throat causing me to choke on my own blood.

 **Come child quickly before he takes over again!**

I felt myself stumbling backward with the phone still clutched in my hand. My vision began to blur, "Sans..." I choked, my vision going to and fro, I could see someone standing in front of me, "I...re...mem..ber...hap..py..sti..ck."

 **COME!**

 _ **DIE!**_

Just as the figure launched at me I fell down into the abyss.

 ** _NOOOOOOO!_**

.

.

.

 **You did wonderfully.**

 **Now rest there is much to do.**

Then I knew no more.

* * *

Narrator's POV

All was quiet as frisk laid on a patch of yellow flowers. Blood dripped from the side of her mouth as she slept in a painless sleep as her chest rose and fell.

Then a presence entered the room, Gaster, he stood over her watching her but he could not help her as he did not have a physical form to help her. Then he turned to her hand that still held the phone tightly in her hand never knowing a flower watching him at the end of the room.

Flowey alone for so many years watching as Chara had her fun as the timelines were reset over and over. He was tired, so very tired. He heard the monster say something but the words came out so strange, sounded like some form sort of static. He watched as the monster faded away into nothing, he somewhat wondered where he had gone but he didn't really care as he tunneled himself into the next room. The human will have no choice to come this way, a large creepy smile fell upon his face as he waited for the fun to begin, at least it won't be boring anymore.

Then once more the room was dead quiet, Frisk heavily asleep as she was unaware of the message being sent. Unaware of a certain skeleton hearing that same message in just a few moments. Unaware of the danger of the danger that she will go through once she woke up. Unaware of the war that was about to begin. But for now, she sleeps. Sleeping in a dream with the nightmares and the pain. For now, she is happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS NOW HERE'S ANOTHER ONE!**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sans pulled the phone from his cheek, "Happy stick huh?" he said turning just in time to dodge the knife that was aimed just, for him, "It's been a long time since you called me that kid." "Well isn't this exciting" Sans states bored, their footsteps echoing as the snow crunched underneath their feet.

"You know..." eye glowing, "On days like these" arm raised, "Kids like you..." Gaster Blasters appearing, "SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL." And they fired.

They stood there with a large smile on their face and eyes full of cold amusement dodging with grace.

 **Sans, do what you must, to stop the anomaly.**

"That I can do, Doc" sending a wave at them bones and Gaster Blasters at them, "It's snow problem!" Smiling with glee when they got a hit throwing them down to the ground.

They looked at him with pure hatred in their eyes while Sans looked back with that same look his smile cold and looked nearly insane.

.

.

.

.

 _Hey, you must like nice cream, the only thing you left behind was the stick._

 _I guess you can say Ice cream for this stuff._

 _HAHA! I guess you could say that you're a happy stick! You're always so happy when you eat it and you only leave the stick._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Heh good one kid..."

* * *

 **Sorry, guys for the teaser but please don't be mad me!**

 **This is not the end! This story is just the appetizer.**

 **The real story is coming soon with more twist and turns!**

 **So stay tuned for part 2!**

 **And later I might create a one shot on how Sans got his nickname, happy stick.**

 **Well until next time!**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
